


Listen and Learn

by shadowcatsprite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcatsprite/pseuds/shadowcatsprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this as fix it fic for a friend after season 6 finale and stuff wow this probably has so many errors.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Listen and Learn

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as fix it fic for a friend after season 6 finale and stuff wow this probably has so many errors.

_“Listen to me. Listen, I know there’s a lot of bad water under the bridge but we were family once. I’d have died for you; I almost did a few times so if that means anything to you… please. I’ve lost Lisa, I’ve lost Ben and now I’ve lost Sam…”_

Castiel looks into Dean’s eyes and they aren’t like they usually are. They’re softer now and pleading. They remind him of something someone once told him.

 

When Balthazar cast Sam and Dean into a new world something came back in their place. They said their names were Jared and Jensen but they looked exactly like the Winchesters and they certainly didn’t have to skills of Sam and Dean but they were completely oblivious to what was going on. After the initial freak out they both seemed to come to terms with what had happened, as much as possible, Castiel began explain exactly what was going on in the world when the man who looked like Sam started laughing and Dean, no _Jensen_ , looked wide eyed and dumbstruck. Apparently they knew everything that was going on, every single detail of the last six years and even some things that Sam and Dean had no way of knowing. When Castiel looked at them as if they were an enemy Jared stopped laughing and Jensen managed to close his mouth. They explained to Castiel that where they were from they knew all about Sam and Dean because it was all a TV show and they were actors, knowing everything about it was their job.

            “Really Mis—“ Jared stopped and shook his head, “Sorry, _Castiel_ , we’re supposed to know all this. I promise we’re not anything bad okay?”

            “Alright.” Castiel replied after he assessed that they seemed to be telling the truth and if they really were actors, weren’t hunters, they were helpless in this situation.

Jared had gone back to the motel room that had belonged to the Winchesters to get some sleep. He was still confused and convinced this was all a dream and that he and Jensen would wake up the next morning with a serious hangover and a weird dream. Castiel promised to stay near and watch over them, just in case. He was standing outside the door when Jensen came out of the room and sat down on the curb next to him, not saying anything but looking Castiel up and down with concerned eyes. Castiel doesn’t return his stare and even contemplates leaving until the man speaks.

            “So, the plan with the souls, you really going to go through with that?” Jensen looks sad but his mouth quirks up in the corner when he realizes he has caught Castiel off guard.

            “How did you know?” No one should know about this, Castiel wasn’t even completely sold on the idea himself; consuming the souls when he opened purgatory but somehow the look in Jensen’s eyes told him he would be doing it.

            “I’ve read the script” he gives a small laugh and gestures with his hands to the air as if it explains anything.

            “It seems like a good plan, in theory so yes. I think I will in order to beat Raphael.” Castiel still sounds uncertain but nods his head sternly, trying to convince himself.

            “Yeah, in _theory_ it sounds amazing but it’s a shit plan.” Jensen voice is quite and laced with actual concern and when he laughs again it’s a little sad. “You shouldn’t go through with it.”

            “How else am I supposed to beat Raphael?” if Castiel’s voice sounds a little pleading and defeated Jensen doesn’t comment on it.

            “Hell I don’t know but what I _do_ know is that the souls will destroy you. Cas, you’ll be someone you’re not and you won’t like it but you won’t be able to change it.”

Castiel is silent for a minute, finally looking down and meeting familiar green eyes but they’re softer. Filled with unease and not hardened by years of fighting and fighting and fighting. And those eyes coupled with the sound of his nickname coming from someone who looks like Dean actually makes Castiel question all that he has been doing and planning to do.

            “I will take that into consideration.” Castiel still no other way of beating Raphael. He _needs_ those souls.

            “Should have known you wouldn’t change your mind, at least not now. If I learned one thing from playing Dean it’s that you, Castiel are a stubborn bastard,” Jensen is smirking and shaking his head as if it’s a sad thought, “But I do know something else.”

Jensen stands up and walks so that he’s close to Castiel now, hand resting on his shoulder, like Dean had once done when he told Castiel to never change.

            “I know that Dean, he really cares about you. You’re his family and we all know how Dean feels about his family. I just want you to remember that okay? Just remember that Dean, while he hasn’t always shown it because honestly, I don’t think he knows how to and even if he did he wouldn’t because he thinks it’s weak but you mean something to him Cas. You mean a lot to him, almost as much as Sam.”

Castiel is staring wide eyed at Jensen because he knows things and so far all that’s he’s said has been true so why wouldn’t this be true? If Dean actually cares about him as much as Jensen is saying Dean would then changes some things but not everything.

            “I will take that into consideration as well.”

            “Of course you will, just don’t forget it okay? Let it be a constant reminder for you. You’re Dean’s family.” Warm green eyes bore into Castiel’s and he felt hot, as if just by looking at them he would be cleansed of thinking his plan was just.

 

_“… don’t make me lose you too.”_

Dean’s voice brings Castiel back and he can still remember the words, repeating in his head, as if trying to give him strength to overcome this _You’re Dean’s family. You’re Dean’s family. You’re Dean’s family._ Castiel opens and closes his eyes a few times, shaking his head to get rid of the words but they just become stronger and soon it’s a mumbles of the words, all screaming at him and he gives into them.

            “Okay.” Castiel opens his eyes again and looks into Dean’s eyes and repeats it, “Okay.”

Dean’s face is a mixture of shock and elation but soon all the worry in his frame melts away at Castiel’s words. Dean’s about to ask what they do now but then there’s a sudden hum and the room begins to shake. Castiel starts emitting a bright light again and Dean and Bobby only do one thing, take over. A yell is ripped from Castiel’s throat as he throws his head back and the light become brighter and stronger, seeming to come out of every point in Castiel’s body. The souls leave him and he can feel as every single one of them tears out of his body and disappear, possibly back to purgatory, Castiel doesn’t know. It’s not painful but it’s not exactly pleasant and Castiel can feel himself draining as each soul leaves him. When the light starts to go down he falls to his knees, head still thrown back and Castiel is shaking now, tears streaming down his face as the very last soul, the last feeling of power shoots out of him and the light fades.

Castiel slumps over, face crashing into the floor, exhausted but he’s happy now. There’s a clatter and then soon are hands on him, turning him over and cradling Castiel. Dean’s sitting on the floor, pulling Castiel into his lap, brushing his hands over his face.

            “Come on Cas, wake up. Wake up.” Dean’s hands are still sweeping over Castiel’s face when he finally does open his eyes, and Dean sighs as if he’s relieved. Castiel looks into the green eyes and they’re full of love.

            “Am I really your family, Dean?” Castiel’s voice sound like he’s been chewing on rocks and his throat is scorching like he needs something to drink.

            “Of course you are you idiot.” Dean replies and leans down, lips brushing up against Castiel’s forehead and staying pressed there for what seems like an eternity.


End file.
